


Scared

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Costume Day Fix-It, Episode Fix-It: s03e13 Mount Rushmore or Less, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 Mount Rushmore or Less, Swing song, The Swing Set (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: Cyrus finds TJ at the swings and asks for an explanation as to why he ditched him on Costume Day.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Kudos: 49





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted on my Wattpad account in August 2019. Second ever Tyrus fanfic, so again, apologies for the cringe. This is also one of the two shortest oneshots I’ve ever written (both are between 500 & 600 words), all the others are *at least* 1k words, and the longest was over 5k words.
> 
> This oneshot is in TJ’s point of view.

"Legs go up, legs go down. That's how we make the swing go round." I sing Cyrus's swing song as I'm on the swing alone. I really messed up. I ditched Cyrus for Kira and I don't know how to forgive myself. I might've lost him for good. "Drag your feet, you go slow. The more you drag-"

"Nice song," I hear behind me. I look up and see Cyrus standing there. The last time I saw him was when he saw me in a costume with Kira. I can feel my nerves exploding inside me.

"Hey Cyrus," I say, trying not to panic.

"Why'd you do it?" Cyrus asks. Great. Just what I wanted to avoid.

"Cyrus, I-" I start but he cuts me off.

"It feels like I'm always a second choice. I'm never the first. I thought you were the one person who actually cared. Why am I not good enough?" He looks like he might cry. I feel like my heart is breaking.

"Cyrus that's not it at all." I say, standing up. "You are my first choice. Always have been."

"Then what happened?"

"Kira...she-she got in my head. I don't know how to explain it but I just couldn't do it."

"I get it. You thought we would look like dorks. It's fine." He states, turning around.

"Cyrus, no, that's not what I think." I tell him, walking towards him. "I really wanted to do the costume with you, but Kira just- I don't know. I think she knows something."

He turns back towards me. "Like what?"

"Like...a secret. Something personal that I've never told anyone and I was scared. I was terrified that she would tell people."

"What did she say to you?" Cyrus asked. "That made you think she might know something."

"But....if I tell you you're gonna hate me. I just-I can't."

"TJ, that's not true. You can trust me, I promise."

"Okay," I say, looking down. "She said.... 'So you'd rather do a costume with _Cyrus_ than with _me_. Okay. Have fun with that.' A-and then she just smirked and walked off.."

"TJ," Cyrus says, and my heart starts pounding out of my chest as I look up as him. Why did I just tell him that? I mentally face palm as I prepare for the worst.

He puts his hands on my shoulders. "It's okay."

"It is?" I ask.

"Yes." He assures me. "Could you maybe just clarify for me what you mean, in-in case I've misunderstood?" He takes his hands off my shoulders.

"Cyrus," I start. "I-I-"

"Yeah?"

I take a deep breath. "I like you... I really like you. Like, more than a friend." I look down again.

"I really like you too. More than a friend." He says and my heart stops. I look up and he's smiling.

"Really?" I ask, calming down a bit.

"More than you know." He tells me.

"So....what happens now?" I ask as he walks closer.

We both start to lean in and our lips touch. I can feel an intense sensation of butterflies in my stomach as we kiss. We pull away after about 7 seconds, both of us blushing extremely hard.

"Cyrus, will you be my boyfriend?" I say to the brown-haired boy.

"I'd love to." He replies and hugs me.

We walk back to the swings and sit down. I can't stop smiling. Best day ever.


End file.
